This invention relates to chlorothio-N-phthalimide, a process for preparing it, and its use.
Chlorothio-N-phthalimide is a novel compound. According to Synthesis, 1969/1970, page 564, the sulphur bridge of N,N'-dithio-bis-phthalimide can neither be broken nor eliminated by means of chlorine under the usual conditions; chlorinated derivatives are obtained instead.